The Delinquent Overlord
by StarryeyedRin
Summary: When Raspberyl is brainwashed by the PTA, it's up to Mao to return her back to normal. But the question is.. can he? And will he? A MaoBeryl story.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: A prelude to The Delinquent Overlord, explaining how Raspberyl got brainwashed and Mao's reactions were. Written more recently then the story itself, lool.~**

**Anyway, enjoy, and I know it's not fully 1,000 words, but it's just a prologue. **

* * *

"_There will be no escaping, delinquent!"_

She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a glass wall. Her hands were tied up at the top, as her legs were to the bottom so she couldn't shatter it. She shut her eyes again, blinking for just a moment to make sure what she was experiencing was true. She tried moving, but by herself she wasn't strong enough to shatter these crystal handcuffs.

So, it was true. They had knocked her unconscious and taken her away from her normal duties, and lead her to this place to be brainwashed. It was evil. Despicable. Why couldn't she run her own life the way she wanted to, why did it have to end like this?

Where was Kyoko and Asuka when you needed them? Heck, she could even settle for Mao to rescue her and- wait.. was that Mao?

Indeed, looking out near one of the floating books she spotted Mao and Geoffrey, spying on her. She gritted her teeth. Did he- did he think this was funny, watching a friend- no a rival- get brainwashed? Does he realize that when she walks out of here, no longer what she used to be, that he's going to loose his spot for main character? Was he- chuckling?

But wait- hadn't he gone to the freshman battles? She weighed the question with absolute potential. Maybe he already defeated them all and came back to watch her get brainwashed. He certainly doesn't look like he came to save her, after all. Especially not with suspicious Geoffrey by his side.

Her thoughts were stopped by the opening of a door, as the dreaded school board president arrived slowly and surely in front of the helpless delinquent. She smiled, her glasses reflecting against the strong light of the orb.

"So we meet for the first time, #1 delinquent." The president said, a switch in her hand. Beryl tried to say something, but whatever she said the president didn't hear.

The school board president turned around for a minute, before pacing back and forth. "Do you know how many years I waited for this opportunity to have you in my hands? Did you know just how long it took to find you- among many impostors? Now that I finally have you in my hands, I can finally brainwash you into being the greatest honor-student ever! No scent of any delinquency will be left by the time I'm done."

Beryl took a glance over at Mao quickly, noticing his angry expression. She blinked. Wasn't Mao laughing earlier?

"And best of all- once I have you in my hands, others will follow. Then we'll live in a society where there will be no delinquents. I'll brainwash them all if I have to!" The villainous women cried. The she sighed before adding; "We better begin the procedure."

The president clicked the button and a large screen TV, as big as the view she had, appeared in front of her. Beryl struggled to get out of her spot, but the Orb made her lean back, fully focusing on the huge TV. She tried to close her eyes as the brainwashing began, but her eyes kept opening as many blurs of images and words, as well as sounds came before her. She mouthed the words 'help me' to Mao, taking a quick look at him, not noticing the somewhat sad look in his eyes. Anger built up in her, the president forcing her to look back at the captivating screen. Mao- Mao wasn't that cold, was he? She- she thought they really had something together! A friendship- a rivalry that lasted as long they live. And where was Kyoko, Asuka? Why wasn't anyone here to save her from this horrible fate?

Those were the last thoughts before the TV had become too much, and her mind had slowly wiped itself from existence and been replaced with nothing but things an Honor-student would do. Things like fighting to become the Overlord... fighting to become the Overlord and fighting to become the Overlord...

Her mind was too much in a daze to really think as that sentence repeated in her head. She couldn't remember why she wanted to fight the Overlord... but she guessed it was to become the Overlord...

And before she knew it.. the brainwashing process was done.

"Your free to leave." The school board president said. "Don't forget to not do your homework!"

"Pfft." The new Beryl said. "Doing your homework is for losers."

* * *

**A/N: Woo. This was pretty fun to write**. **I think I might also write a short sequel which takes place after The Delinquent Overlord, that is if I don't get writer's block first.. (I almost got writer's block with this story... had trouble starting it lol. )**

**Also, too lazy to swap all the chapters of The Delinquent Overlord so that this was first but I'll settle for this as a new chapter. xD  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_Title: The Delinquent Overlord_

_Summary: When Raspberyl is brainwashed by the PTA, it's up to Mao to return her back to normal. But the question is.. can he? And will he? A MaoBeryl story._

**A/N: I got this idea when writing another story. At the very end of it, it said- "Raspberyl and Mao, on the other hand, spent the whole night trying to kill each other," and I just wanted to describe that for some reason, but I ended up leaving that idea and creating a new story out of it.**

**I'm thinking this might be multichaptered, if possible. Just because it seems like a chapter story to me. :3**

**Well, anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Disgaea 3 does not belong to me. It rightfully belong to Nippon Ichi Software. Seriously, Disgaea 3 wouldn't even be Disgaea 3 if I owned it. xD**

* * *

He regretted it. He regretted it all.

The moment she stepped out of the office, he knew she was different. She had her arms crossed, an honor student's pose that was just like his, giving a glare to any fellow who happened to walk by. Not to mention her hair was slightly out of place- and her hair was never out of place. Heck, even the way she stood- leaning against the wall with one leg placed on it, told him she wasn't a delinquent anymore.

He could tell all this, but no one else could. He noticed Kyoko and Asuka standing not too far from him, watching the brainwashed delinquent with curious eyes. They're eyes had a speck of hopelessness in them, he knew. Almaz looked disappointed. But he didn't feel that way at all. At first.

He gave a quick glance to Almaz before setting his eyes back to the delinquent. For once, that fake-hero didn't have anything to say. It almost upset him, because somehow he always found himself being comforted by his words. Sometimes. It was just something he could never mention, because it would make him look so weak!

Just like this. If he would have found a good reason to save Beryl from this horrible fate, then maybe things would have turned out to be different. He wanted to save her. He really did. But he really couldn't do that! What kind of honor student would save a delinquent? He just couldn't do it without a good excuse. It wouldn't make any sense, otherwise.

He found himself being taken back into reality when he realized he was staring at her for quite a while, and she had notice. Now she was staring back at him, almost as if she were trying to analyze him. But he knew it wasn't possible. She didn't remember him. She couldn't remember him. It was just that simple.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that." Raspberyl said rudely, giving him a good glare. "You've got a lot of guts if your planning to mess with me."

Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from her and gave another glimpse to Almaz, who sat there looking at her, dumbfolded.

"Miss Beryl? I-I thought you were a hono- delinquent?" Almaz said, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance. He was interrupted by a cold, dark laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Delinquent? _Delinquent_? Seriously? You really thought I was one of those low-lifes? Hah, no you idiot, I'm the greatest honor student ever! The #1 honor student!" She said with all her pride.

Kyoko and Asuka stared at her in horror, as if she's grown eight legs. Mao on the other hand, looked just as dumb-stricken as Almaz now. However, he quickly changed his expression, knowing it would make him look weak.

"#1 honor student? What the hell Beryl, who ever said you could steal MY TITLE! I'm the #1 honor student around here! No delinquent can ever claim that title!" He shot one fist up into the air, as if to make a point.

She'd been brainwashed, but just how deep was it? This thought kept bugging him as she spoke again.

"Oh, but not anymore. I stole the title when you weren't looking. It wasn't hard. Besides, that ridiculous title of #1 delinquent just had to be thrown in the trash. It's useless to me. And whats better then be switch from #1 delinquent to #1 honor student? Of course, I was never a delinquent in the first place." She boasted. "But you can have that title, through."

Indeed, he looked at his dear title, and he saw that his title had been changed from "_#1 honor student_" to, "_#1 delinquent_". #1 delinquent? Damn, did that mean he was going to start acting like one, too?

"M-my lady..." Asuka cried out.

"Our beloved lady..." Kyoko sighed.

"This is just complete nonsense! You're the #1 delinquent! I'm the #1 honor student! We can't just switch titles like that!" He screamed, pointing at her.

This was outrageous! This title... it was much worse the the Hero one! Much worse!

"Oh, but we did. Anyway, have a very very terrible day, Mao. I'm off to claim the title for Overlord! " Raspberyl said cheerfully, with her hands locked together, before darting away from the halls with her arms open.

He froze when he heard his name. How could she remember that, if her entire memory had been wiped?

Was it possible that she... ?

No, it couldn't have been.

He shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. She said she was going to claim the title for Overlord, which meant that she was going to...

He quickly began to chased after her.

"Get back here Beryl! No one can kill my dad except me!" He hollered, and she laughed as she ran out of sight. "Dammit.."

That ex-delinquent... she was just too freaking fast.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day at home, not even bothering to go to school. If he did, he would be mocked for the rest of his life. The first thing he was going to do next morning was get rid of this stupid title, and then proceed to rip Beryl to shreds.

But wait, this was her title wasn't it? Maybe he could somehow... hold on to it until she returned to normal? He shook his head angrily. This cursed title was already getting to him, of course he'd throw it away! And she was running off with _his_ title, after all! So it was the perfect reason to! And he'd kept that precious title of his safely hidden in his coat... how had she stolen it without him noticing?

In addition, he also had given Almaz his fake-hero title back, because he was practically begging him about it and Mao just wanted to get it out of the way. However, he still hadn't let Almaz return to the human world yet. There was just no time for that right now. Not when his chance of getting revenge was at stake.

He thought for a bit. Somehow, he had to beat his dad before Beryl could. But how? There was still so much to do! He wasn't nearly as strong enough to beat his dad yet! He still had more power leveling to do! Maybe there was a cheat or hack, or something? Well, there had to be something he could do!

Wait a minute...

The only way he could prevent Beryl from killing his dad was ultimately... killing her. But he knew he didn't want to actually _kill _her. Besides, she probably wasn't strong enough to beat his dad anyway. Last time he'd challenge her, he'd beaten her. Theres no way she could take on the strongest Overlord without failing! So he had nothing to worry about... right?

But sometimes, these types of questions end up bitting you back in the butt. At this point, Mao wasn't really sure whether this question was that type or not. But he had a feeling it was.

He had to do at least _something_, dammit.

"Almaz." He said, disrupting the silence. "Go fetch me my sword."

The fake-hero turned around, giving a quick glance at him before doing his orders.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my dad's castle."

* * *

He was easy bait for her.

She stood in front of her objective, the Overlord. Quickly, she pulled out her book and casted Omega Fire.

He fell.

She casted it again and again and again.

He didn't fight back, but he didn't say anything either.

Why wasn't he fighting?

"Hey, get off your toes! If you want to keep your title, you better fight for it!" She shouted to him. "Or would you rather I just end your pain here and now?"

"It's still not time..." He whispered weakly.

"For you to fall? Of course it is!" Beryl replied.

She casted Omega Fire again, and the tall Overlord weakly closed his eyes.

"No..." The Overlord replied, before disappearing in a mess of blue.

"BERYL!" A voice yelled.

She turned around and stared at this strangely familiar demon.

"Dammit... I'm too late..." He said.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She shouted rudely, and rather out-of-character for her old self.

He saw the small demon's title change from #1 honor student to Overlord. In complete horror, he realized that now the only way to get the title was to kill her.

"Beryl! What have you done... I was supposed to kill my dad, not some pesky delinquent!" He screamed at her.

"I'm no delinquent, delinquent! Maybe I should prove to you, by ending you!"

"ME, in your shoes? Don't even think about it. It's not worth wasting time for."

He watched as she summoned Omega Fire, as Raspberyl got prepared to end his life. But then... she suddenly stopped. And questions arose. Why couldn't she kill him?

"Your lucky this time, Mao, but next time won't be so fortunate." She said, before disappearing in a wave of smoke.

"Damn it, get back here!" Mao screeched. But then he froze for a minute.

Had she called him Mao _again_?

Then maybe, just maybe there was some way to return her back to normal?

He shook his head.

He decided to kill her.

* * *

With a bloody scream, she fell to the ground.

She had blood-stains all over her face and outfit, some of her own blood, most of it her rival's. She was in horrible condition. She could barely even keep her eyes open. Dirt covered her face. Her tights had a bunch of tears in them, exposing some of her skin. Her arms were covered with bruises and cuts, and her left-arm was twisted.

But even if she was in such a condition, she wouldn't give up.

She laid there, taking a look at the demon who was now towering over her; with the same amount of injuries as her. But this was it. He'd won. She just couldn't fight anymore.

But how could she be so damn weak? It wasn't like she was going to admit defeat. No! Especially not by some random demon, who kept saying he was her rival.

She tried to get up, but she just fell back to the ground. Pathetic. _Pathetic! _How could she be so weak?

She wouldn't lose! She couldn't lose! Not now! She'd prove to that scum that she wasn't so weak!

He now stood over her, holding the sword high in his hands.

She took slow, deep breaths as she gave a weak smile to him, and closed her eyes; ready to die.

However, he just stood there. His coat flapped through the air as he held his blood-stained sword high in his hands; but it never came down. It never struck her.

And then he dropped to his knees, and tossed that sword of his aside. _Is he crazy? What a delinquent! I would've killed him right away!_ She thought, feeling a tiny tinge of jealousy, for what seemed to be an unknown reason.

He began to slowly moved towards her, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster. _Why would he spare me? _She thought, and then her eyes opened in shock as she felt herself being picked up by the same demon who had almost tried to killed her.

As much as she wanted to shout at this guy that he was a lunatic, but she found that she didn't have enough energy to speak anymore. Her strength had suddenly been drained out of her. She felt light-headed. And as he took a quick glance at her, she found herself unable to keep her eyes open.

_For some reason, I feel like I've known him for a long time._ She thought, as she closed her eyes, feeling herself becoming limp, and frail in his arms. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond to her. Reluctantly, she admitted to herself she was too weak to fight with this familiar stranger.

And then slowly, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Writing an Beryl and Mao in reversed roles is fun. ^^  
**

**The rest of the chapters is already finished. This is a five chapter story. I'll post the rest when I find time.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. :3  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it. :3 Please keep it coming! I'll be sure to post the rest of the chapters. X3**

**Anyway, enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

He just stood there, holding his sword high in his hand.

He needed to kill her... she couldn't keep his dad's title. But... something was holding him back.

He knew if he were to bring this blade down now, it would be the end of her. He knew that if he were to kill her, he'd be rewarded with that delicious title of Overlord. He knew all this... and yet he just couldn't do it.

Why was he hesitating?

She wasn't Beryl anymore. She wasn't that delinquent he used to know. She was... someone else.

But even through he knew that, he couldn't kill her.

He fell to his knees and threw his blade aside. He twitched mildly at the burns he'd been given by her, but he ignored it. Then he took her into his arms, slowly lifting her off the ground. Making sure that no one was looking, he darted away into the night. It would be embarrassing to be caught holding a brainwashed delinquent like her, but he knew she wasn't conscious anymore. She would probably die if he left her here, and he really didn't want that anymore.

Oh, but that didn't mean he wasn't mad at her.

No, he was furious!

If she wasn't brainwashed, he'd probably would've killed her out of anger if she'd actually did that.

But then he knew the real Beryl wouldn't do something like that.

_Stupid School Board..._

_

* * *

_

She felt the ground was moving below her, but she knew she hadn't even moved her legs. She felt oddly warm, and cool at the same time. Cold because of the night air, and oddly content and warm because...because?

Realizing she hadn't opened her eyes yet, she slowly opened them, and breathed in the night air. She was shocked. The surroundings around her were moving lightning fast. It was all like a large rush of air, flowing through her. That was the first thing she noticed.

The second was...

_What the hell?_ She thought as her eyes grew wide.

That demon she fought... he was _carrying_ her! Out of all the things he would have done, why did it have to be this?

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing, Mao?" She began to shout, but her voice quickly gave away. She tried to speak, but everything came out in a whisper. She began to try to get out of his grasp. Her face turned red.

"I'm sparing you, idiot." He muttered, his face turning redder. Apparently he had heard her. "I'm just going to take you to the nearest hospital, it's not like I'm carrying you cause I want to or anything, it's just that you can't even walk right now."

He- wh-what a fool! For unknown reasons, she felt surprised and relieved, but at the same time- another hint of jealousy. Why all this jealousy? Why would she ever be jealous for him doing something so delinquent? It made no sense to her.

"Your such an fool. I can't even imagine why anyone would do something... so... delinquent, but I guess I can expect it from someone like you. You do have the title _#1 delinquent_." She whispered cheerfully.

"Sh-shut up! I never even wanted this title in the first place, Beryl!" He shouted.

"And I never wanted to be carried by some- wait... how the hell do you know my name?" She screeched in horror.

"_Damn, this guy is so mysterious!"_ She thought.

Out of all the things she found creepy, she knew that this guy nailed her definition of creepy quite perfectly.

"Pfft, because I knew you before you got brainwashed by the school board." He responded.

"Brainwashed? That makes no sense. You probably just stalked me or something." She said.

He also just nailed the annoying definition, too, apparently.

"Will you just shut up! I'm telling the truth. You were brainwashed. Besides, why would I stalk _you_? Your freaking annoying!"

_Brainwashed...? Why would I be brainwashed by the school board? That just makes no sense! I wasn't ever a delinquent. _She thought, astonished.

And yet, even as she had said that: she somehow believed him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything about her past. She could only remember stepping out of some office, and news about him becoming the Freshman leader. Other then that, she remembered nothing of her past.

It was always a strange feeling... remembering nothing more then the present. She remembered all she had done after stepping out of the office, but nothing before. It was odd.

She couldn't understand why she always had mixed feelings whenever doing something. It's always so confusing, it can get to the point of headaches. Right now she had very mixed feelings about this creepy, yet familiar stranger holding her.

Maybe she really had been brainwashed? But really, even if part of her believed it, the other part of her still couldn't believe it. She knew, that if she were ever a delinquent, that she would have never done anything similar to what she has done. She would be entirely different. Well, it was good she wasn't a delinquent. She was the new Overlord and Dean of Evil Academy, the best of the best.

But even if she was the Overlord, why did she oddly feel like crying right now? Why did she feel so angry? Ashamed? Had her feelings betrayed her?

Maybe she was hiding something from her own self?

No matter what she tried to think of as a different solution then being brainwashed, it all kept leading back to that part.

_Maybe I'll just have to reluctantly accept the fact that I did get brainwashed._ She thought. _But it couldn't have been because I was a delinquent. Thats just unbelievable._

_

* * *

_

As soon as he finally reached the netherworld hospital, he laid her down onto the nearest bed and ordered one of the best healers to take care of her. At first they refused, as he now had a bad reputation (thanks to his delinquent title) , but he told them he would pay well and so they eventually just shut up and took care of her.

He noticed that even through she was the Overlord now, no one respected her because of her past of being a horrible delinquent. In fact, they seemed to avoided her the best they could.

She didn't know, but he knew all about how she used to be the #1 delinquent. The worst one there ever was. That is, until she had been brainwashed.

He still regretted ever letting them brainwash her. But, he couldn't make up a good excuse to prevent those bastards from doing so, so she'd became an honor student.

At first, it was nice for a change. She never bugged him anymore. She didn't ever make him donate blood with her anymore, or pick up trash anymore. She didn't even do anything delinquent at all. It was wonderful. But things took a turn for the worst when she had stolen his title. And that was when he realized that she didn't even remember him. Nothing at all. It almost seemed like she didn't even remember her own name. The only thing she could remember was anything and everything about being an honor student that those lunatics had programmed into her head. It was disgusting.

And when she had actually taken the chance to slay his dad... well, that just crossed the line. Ever since then, he'd swore to himself that one day he would kill her and let her rest in peace. He was supposed to slay his dad! Not her!

And he'd come so close to killing her... but... for some reason, he just couldn't. He just couldn't finish her.

But what else was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could return her to normal. There was just no way. Brainwashing wasn't just some spell. It was an advanced form of hypnotizing that not even he could understand. He tried reading books... trying to figuring out how to reverse the effects, but even after all of that, it all lead up to nothing. He just didn't know.

It was so disappointing too. He was actually getting used to having a rival, to have someone to rely on and become stronger with. No matter how annoying she was, he still thought she was pretty good. But now, he just didn't have that anymore. He would have to deal with this new Beryl until he figured out a way to get the old one back.. if he got the old one back.

Most likely, he could read up those same books of hypnotism on how to hypnotize her back to being a delinquent again. But really, he didn't think it would work. It would require too much time and effort anyway, and no demon wanted anything to do with that kind of stuff.

He took one look back at her and sighed. Jeez, he was going through much more trouble just to try to get her back to normal then he had thought he would.

He wished there was a short-cut to all this.

But maybe there just wasn't one...

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end to chapter 2. :3**

**Also, I may be posting one chapter at a time, daily, since they're already all finished. This will give me time to double check for mistakes, and makes some last minute fixes, instead of posting it all at once. Just thought I'd note that. So, tomorrow I'll be posting Chapter 3, the next day Chapter 4, ect.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hey, thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome! :3**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. I know I haven't been keeping up with my posting promises, but I've been a little busy, despite it being the summer.**

* * *

The next couple weeks were the weeks Beryl spent in the hospital, being treated by the strange nurses of the netherworld. And Mao would refuse to visit Beryl, despite his temptations to visit her. He knew, somewhere deep inside he should be sorry he put her through this. But her new attitude just sometimes wanted to make him rip her to shreds. One certain day, through- Mao couldn't help but visit her. Because he knew, somewhere deep inside.. was the old Beryl. However, the other part of him didn't believe this.. it was only a small truth, after all.

Which is why, as he stood in the office now, he realized how stupid he had been to actually think for a mere second he could get away with the task of bringing her back to the delinquent she once was.

And even more so, he thought himself as being idiotic enough to wake her up, with the jingling of his chains, and the abruptness of his entrance.. she sat in the cozy bed, eying him with curiosity of the object in his hands.

They stared at each other until Mao realized how embarrassing it was to be holding flowers in his hands that had been meant for her... a 'get well' presents. An extremely rare token of appreciation. A sign that her title, that she had cursed him with, was starting to get to him.

The blood rushed to his head, and a deep blush appeared on his face as he dropped the flowers.

After a while of the oddness that had filled the room, the former delinquent blurts out; "Ah, there you are. I've been wanting to talk to you, Mao." The way she said it was oddly polite for her new nature. He paused. Maybe all this time she's been asleep has been enough to recover some of her memories? But the way she said his name- a mean kind of way- made him feel odd. Like he was dead inside.

Yet his reply was simple, and more so- an excuse to get out of there.

"What is it?" He simply said with a sigh, picking up the flowers. "Make it quick, I have to leave."

"Hey- are those flowers for me?" She asks, with a sense of surprise and changing the subject, and for the very second he saw the reflection of the real Beryl in her hiding eyes, and her... sudden embarrassment. But quickly hiding her surprise- and sneered and gave him a long glare that he followed through- and he just rolled his eyes.

And then he stands there for a moment wondering if he should admit they were for her. The delicate daisies in his hands, the shocked expression on her face- it was a treat for him, but what good would it do for a demon like him, especially after all he's been through?

He goes to the trash to throw away the flowers, but is stopped, dead cold, by the shouting of a former delinquent who didn't want to let her past go.

"Mao! You- you don't have to throw them away!"

He feels his heart begin to pump louder and louder- his face turning scarlet red as he turns to face her- as she gets up from her bed, and walks towards him, with a look on her face that he couldn't stand.

"I know those are for me," She says darkly, and he can't help but stare at her face for a couple seconds.

"N-no they're for someone else," He lied, feeling the sweat on his skin, but very quickly Beryl could tell from the look on his face- that it had lies written all over it.

So in a strange way, she grins, and the feeling of being caught overflows Mao's brain.

"Just hand the flowers over, and no one gets hurt." She smiles sweetly as she says these words, and Mao realizes that he probably should hand over the flowers, considering all the new found power she has now, being Overlord and all.

As he releases his grip on the flowers, she snatches it immediately, almost hungrily, and he feels himself go red in the face, with embarrassment. She sniffs the flowers in her hands, and is brought about the wonderful and odd smell of raspberries, if so even possible in a small plant. And she smiles in sweet satisfaction as annoyance crosses Mao's face.

And then...

"Can I ask you something?" She asks out of nowhere.

"Shoot for it." He replies, giving a glare at her and quickly adds in a little white lie; "Just don't ask about the flowers; they're not mine."

"What happened before I ended up in the office?"

"Eh-" His eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't wanted to discuss about it anymore, last time he checked. But he answered anyway. "You were brainwashed by the PTA, and then you were sent back to the school's office for examinations to make sure every memory was wiped off and replaced with nothing but things an Honor Student would do."

"And how do you know that is true?"

"Because I watched you, every inch of the way..." He fought back tears from his eyes, knowing how stupid it would be to cry, and forced the next words out of his mouth. "Until you were molded and crafted into what an perfect Honor Student is."

"You watched me get brainwashed?" She yelled with surprise.

"I let them do it because I couldn't stand who you were before. You were always forcing me to donate blood with you- or volunteer with you! It was disgusting! So I let them force you into being an Honor Student. Besides, I had no excuse to prevent this from happening!"

"You.. you bastard." She shouted. "And you call yourself an Honor Student. A real Honor Student would've done something, but all you did was twiddle your thumbs and sit there, and watch me get brainwashed. Your not an Honor Student. Your just someone who pretends!"

"So you actually admit you've been brainwashed?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, It sounds right... but I still don't believe it."

He felt himself stare at her again, feeling the former delinquent look into his eyes for just a moment, but she looked away immediately, not wanting to hold a staring contest. After a while, he looked away as well.

"I'm leaving." Was the last words that came out of his mouth before exiting the room.

He knew he had to give her time to decide what she was going to believe. The lump in his throat meant he was afraid (although it's something he would never admit) that Beryl wouldn't agree with him, and be stuck with his title.. and the title of Overlord. Titles that should rightfully be his.

As he walked home he pondered these types of things. But he always went back to the same memory- the same feeling recognized as being afraid- and the lump in his throat just got wider.

What if, Beryl never returned back to herself?

He knew inside he shouldn't be happy about it. But as the question filled his mind, he found unexpected joy dominate over his fear. He wondered how he could be happy about this, and after thinking about it for a while, he realized by the sudden beating of his heart and sweaty hands that happened only around her- as well as the fact he had given her flowers- that he no longer thought of her as a friend.

It made him pause as he thought of it, minutes away from the Overlord's (now Beryl's) castle. He turned around and looked back at the hospital, surprisingly close to his home, and sneered. And he thought; _How revolting. I have no feelings for her, just as she has no feelings for me. How dare I think for one minute- that my rival be suitable for my crush! _And walked towards the castle.

* * *

When he left, Beryl jumped back onto the hospital bed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, she would be well enough to get out of this hell-hole, and proceed to claim the castle that was now rightfully hers. But yet, the more she thought about it, the more her stomach twisted uncomfortably.. as if it was giving her a bad sign.

Immediately, the white haired boy, her age, popped into her head. He went by Mao, and had the title of #1 Honor Student before she had taken it from him. She knew that. But really, just who was this kid? And what was he doing, trying to take care of her? Why was she so important to him? From the small information she knows about him, the best she could come up with was because his dad was the Overlord. And now she was rightfully Overlord. But he'd tried to kill her once, before he saved her.

It made no sense to her why he would do such a thing. But it made her oddly happy...

Demons weren't supposed to act the way he did, were they? Or did he act upon his own whim?

Either way, he was an interesting demon. He always acts like he knew her before, when she realizes, that- she doesn't even know him at all, if ever.

His information through... just oddly made sense.

* * *

As he arrived, Geoffrey took his coat and set it on the coat rack. Immediately he was greeted by an worried Almaz.

"Mao where have you been?" He asked, expressing sheer worry on his face. A foolish expression in Mao's eyes.

He thought for a moment what he could say, instead of the fact that he was visiting Beryl whom he had put in the hospital. Because that would make him sound pathetic and weak, just like the one standing before him.

So, he answers carefully, not really a lie but not the truth either.

"I don't have to tell you where I went. I just went on a walk to get some fresh air." He slightly lies, and Almaz eyes him questionably.

"Just went on a walk? But you were gone for hours!" He manages to say.

"I went on a really long walk!" He screamed, starting to get agitated at Almaz, as his face begins to get red.

But before Almaz could reply, the door was slammed open as an unexpected visitor enters the house.

"Hello, Mao. I'm here to take the castle now." Raspberyl says in a sing-song tone.

"You- but I thought you were at the hospital!" He replies, and she just grins as she lets out a giggle.

"They let me out early, and since I'm the new Overlord it's about time I take over this castle~ you can all be my servants through."

"I don't want to be your servant, and this castle is mine!" Mao snaps, and she smiled wickedly.

There were so many questions right now, Almaz didn't know where to begin.

"Oh? So your rebelling against me? May I remind you how much power I hold in my hands now, or should I let the fist do the talking?" She screams back at him. Almaz looks at her with concern.

"Um... could you guys not fight, please?" He asked quietly, and they both shot him a death-glare.

"Oh, it's on!" Mao shouts, charging towards her with his sword, but the new Overlord easily blocks his attack and sends him flying to a wall.

None-the-less, Mao isn't ready to give up yet. An enormous amount of green energy comes out of his hand as he tackles Beryl and holds her there for three second. Then the energy explodes and sends Beryl flying to the other wall.

But Beryl wasn't ready to give up either. Quickly she runs towards Mao, summoning her book and casting Omega Fire on him, and burning him until she felt satisfied. Mao summoned Ice to enrapture Beryl, letting explode with the shout of _Mega __Ice!_

It was then that things got deadly. Equally injured, They both summoned their most fearsome attacks- Mao summoning his first and Beryl summoning hers last- and in the process destroyed half of the castle. Almaz knew both of them could cause a lot of damage. It was who was left standing that shocked Almaz...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 ends here. **

**Hope you enjoyed it~ this chapter was fun to write. (Probably because I accidentally switched it to present-tense instead of writing it in past-tense. Argh. ** )

… **It's probably a little late to fix the present-tense issue. Hehe.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Second to final chapter! **

**Here we go!~**

* * *

"Ms. Beryl?" Almaz said shocked at the site of an unconscious Mao. In his honest mind, he thought Mao would beat her, but here he was, laying on the ground. It almost... disappointed him for some reason. He thought Mao would win. Not.. the newly titled Overlord, who was surprisingly now Raspberyl- who was Mao's rival as he knew it...

In fact, it surprise him at all that she would dare ever take Mao's father's title from him... he could imagine what kind of pain that had brought Mao, who even Almaz knew should have been appointed for Overlord- and not the tiny girl that laid before him. Tiny in size, he meant... not by heart. For all he knew, her heart was probably one of the biggest in the netherworld, but the smallest in the size that had been stored.

This girl.. even Almaz knew he had underestimated her as being "kind" for even a mere second.. as even a delinquent like her could not stop her demonic self from showing.

But this delinquent... he noticed.. was no more a delinquent. She was now just like Mao, an honor-student. And she was the Overlord now. And there was no stopping her.

As if she had an idea of what he was thinking, she casted a glare at him, which made his heart pump fiercely. His thoughts about it were little positive. _Is she going to kill me too? _Almaz thought, thinking the honor-student was dead, feeling despaired.

However, as he went to check the pulse, he quickly noticed he was most definitely alive.

_He- He's alive? But that attack- that looked like it could've killed him! _Almaz thought, astonished, taking a glance at the beat-up-Beryl.

And then she noticed, giving a grin at him as he stood there with a shocked look.

"Oh, so you know my name too, huh?" She said out-of-the-blue, clearly out of breath.

"Does this mean I'm your servant now?" Almaz asked and hoped it was not so.

"I can use some work around here, so yeah- your my servant." She said in her careless manor. Almaz sighed in defeat. "Mao on the other hand.. eh- I'm not sure about him. He could probably be my servant later, but I guess I could hold him off as prisoner, it's only right for what's he's tried to do~"

Suddenly, the energy levels rose as Geoffrey appeared between the two of them.

"No No No! Everything is going wrong! This is unacceptable, Ms. Beryl! I will not allow a former delinquent to become Overlord! Only Mao is suitable for such a title!" An angry Geoffrey shouted, but the grin that she was wearing only got brighter.

"Even you disagree with my new title, Geoffrey?" She asked, suddenly polite for her nature. For some reason she knew his name as well. But then she got downright aggressive. "Well then... I guess I'll just tear you to pieces too!"

As she charged straight towards him, through, he just stayed there.

"I am not in the mood to fight with such a pathetic demon." He said. Then under his breath, was words that weren't so clear to the ex. Delinquent. "You've ruined everything... this isn't according to plan at all. Hmph, I must have underestimated you."

And before she could even touch him, he was gone.

"Wow, so does he always just disappears like that?" Almaz said out of curiosity.

"Heh, apparently so. It's such a nuisance.. he seems like he's up to something, but I can't place my finger on what it is!... Anyway, lets go.." She replied, and Almaz could detect a slice of her old self. However her words were more mean-spirited then the old ones. But under her breath, she said; "But he is supposedly by my observation, Mao's loyal butler, so It could possibly be my own imagination..."

"Wait- But how do you even know him, if your whole memory has been wiped?" Almaz asked.

She gave him a glare, simply saying; "Just because I've been brainwashed doesn't mean I've lost everything."

"Why do you remember him?" Almaz asked.

"Let's move," She growled, ignoring his statement.

But as she took a step forward, faced away from Mao's unconscious self, she was stopped by the movement of his arm grabbing her leg. Almaz turned around as well by the sound of Mao's voice, a little shocked that his assumptions had been correct. In Beryl's own shock, she turned around a faced a half-opened eyed Mao, who could barely pick himself up off the floor.

"Urrgh... Beryl.." He moans angrily, and in the way of his tone Almaz takes it that he wasn't too happy about what she had done to him. He had scars all over his entire body, and his coat had been ripped apart from the fire-spells she had casted. So, he'd probably be furious at her, especially after getting his butt kicked by an Overlord.

But it wasn't like Beryl didn't look bad herself. In fact, she looked just as horrible as him with her torn up uniform, and her leggings had basically been shredded and were little existent.

Beryl kicked at Mao until he wasn't holding onto her leg anymore. Then in all her pride, she waited, surprisingly patient, like her old self, until he had gotten himself off the floor. Almaz stayed from behind and watched them interact, finding it interesting how Beryl was acting now, and wondered if she was started to recover more of her memories.

What else came from Mao's mouth, through, wasn't pleasant.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He said, after regaining his ability to speak. "I never knew a stupid delinquent like you could possess such power... whats your secret?"

After his words, Beryl couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you forgotten one tiny detail?" She said, almost enthusiastically, pausing for a second to make sure Mao was listening. Then she added; "I'm not a delinquent anymore! And I'm the freaking-a- Overlord, Mao! And your my prisoner now."

Before he could react or say anything, she grabbed onto his hands and tied them to the back with heavy-duty rope, and then told Almaz to escort Mao to his cell room.

His last words along with rolled eyes were;

"I'm not your prisoner of love, Beryl."

And his look told all words.

Which made Beryl give one last look at him, anger rising up in her at the word of love, a word she used to be accompanied with. And she slowly but surely, walked up to him, with furrowed eyebrows, rising her hand up as she struck him across the face.

She then, turning the tables in such a quick way, with a grin growing on her face; she asked in a taunting voice...

"Now who's the true honor-student?"

Before making her exit.

* * *

The days Mao spent in his cell were not pleasant. The only one who came to visit him was either Almaz, or Beryl herself and neither of their visits were satisfying. Especially Beryl's. And it was Beryl who usually came to Mao now, the only thing separating them being bars. Usually what she expressed on her face was what she felt. And it wasn't hard to catch what she was feeling. Whether it was the rarity of jealousy, the powerful punch of anger, or the sweetly but sadistic happiness that had lately been increasing, he could always tell. And right now she was grinning, a sign that today she was even more sadistically happy then the last.

He couldn't stand looking at her in the eyes- not after all he'd been through. Why didn't he kill her? If he would have done that when he had the chance, none of this would've happened. And then finally forced a look at her, in the eyes, and saw the happiness burning in her. It almost made her shiver.. as if she had a reason to be so happy.

"Beryl... what are you scheming?" Mao asked, gritting his teeth as she laughed from the other side.

"Scheming? That isn't very nice to say. I'm simply thinking of letting a breeze run through the netherworld." She replied, giving a look at him that told him not to interfere with her plans.

"No former delinquent should be Overlord, especially not you! Give me back my title, and the title of Overlord! They're mine!" He screamed back, grabbing onto the bars as to make a point, but she just shook her head no and grinned again.

"Why would I give back what I stole? Face it Mao, your not getting this title back, even if my life depends on it! Besides, I'm having too much fun as it is," The Overlord then gave a quick, haughty giggle before stepping away from the bars and walking towards the exit.

As she left, Mao protested to let him out, and she turned around, walking towards him as she said;

"Why should I let you out? You've tried to kill me twice, not to mention you gave me flowers. I have enough proof to wipe your existence off this world that you are a delinquent." She replied, stepping closer to him and he gritted his teeth.

"I am not a delinquent!" He shouted back. "I am one-hundred percent Honor Student!"

"Who's title is mine then?" She tauntingly replied, taking yet another step forward.

"Mine!" He screamed, trying to reach through the bars to steal her #1 honor-student title that she hid in her pockets. However, she knew exactly what he was doing, and began to walk away from him once more.

"NO NO NO! Come closer you idiot, I want that title!" He screamed, and she just gave one last look and grinned before leaving.

As he slumped back to the hard chair he usually sat in, now that he was imprisoned here, he grabbed the small empty pocket-sized journal he stole before being brought here, and wrote in it.

_That damn delinquent... _He wrote, gritting his teeth with every sentence. _How dare she think that she can just steal my title like that, and the Overlord title I've been waiting to receive from my dad! __**And**__ imprison me in this cage! I'll kill her! But first... _He gave a wicked smile as he came up with another evil plot. _I'll use her title to commit the most uncanny things an Honor-student has yet to see. I'll be as delinquent... curse the word... as I can, and she'll be so jealous, she'll regain her memories. And once she does, she'll realize how far she's set herself onto the honor-student path and beg me for her title back! It's perfect!_

After he had written his master plan on paper, he tore the pages out of the book, crumbled them and teared at them until it was surely destroyed, and then stomped on them. After all, he couldn't have had Beryl find out what he was going to do. It would be the most terrible thing he had done, more terrible then that time he gave her flowers... and more terrible then the acts of delinquency she had done to him.

After all, he was going to become a real delinquent.. no matter how much he despised the idea.

* * *

**A/N: ****I had fun editing and writing this chapter, through I faced a couple problems. I had to really add and edit and even remove some stuff.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter! I really hope you have enjoyed this story from start to finish, just as I have writing it. ^^ **

**Anyway, final chapter. Yay.**

* * *

After visiting Mao, Raspberyl strayed off to her room for time to think.

This prisoner of hers.. somehow gave her the creeps. He was so familiar yet- such a stranger it almost sent chills down her spine. But how could she be Overlord with those types of thoughts? She needed to be strong willed, and ready to conquer anything. Not weak-minded like the average Prinny.

And somewhere in her time.. she's been having thoughts that she's been denying. Like if she really wanted to be Overlord in the first place...

As she laid on her bed, she realized how stupid that sounded. Of course she wanted this title! Any demon would! Well.. maybe except the delinquents, but that's an exception!

She tossed and turned at the thought of a delinquent wanting to be an Overlord. How.. scary that would be. And yet, here she was, being Overlord of the entire netherworld. Wait- did that mean-

No, no no! She wasn't a delinquent, she was an Honor-student until someone had fooled her into becoming a delinquent! At least that's what she thought! If it was the truth...

Sometimes she wondered if what Mao, her prisoner, had said- had been true. But if it was true, what did it mean for her? Maybe it meant that she had been fooled. Deceived. By what or by whom, she didn't know. But whoever it was- they were going to pay.

That is, if it is true.

A knock on the door surprised her. As she turned the knob she found herself face to face with a prinny, who was a tad bit shorter then her, her being only so tall.

"Um, Overlord Beryl, dood, we have a problem, dood." The prinny said in a whimpering voice, as if it was ready at any moment to be thrown.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked quietly, surprised that there ever was a problem, and he quickly answered;

"Geoffrey has broken Mao out of prison, dood." He answered, and her eyes widened.

"He WHAT!" She replied. Then just as if she had read the prinny's mind, she added; "Sends the guards over there immediately, make sure they don't get away! If you don't do what your told, you won't get any salmon for a week! Go, now!"

"Aye Aye, dood!" The prinny said, as he quickly exited the room, leaving Beryl alone again.

After a long sigh, she decided to go after then, darting down the halls as fast as her little body could carry her. As she turned right and left, searching for the intruder and the escape prisoner, she became lost in thought about Mao, the one she had thrown in jail. Just why had she thrown him into a prison in the first place, when he may have been right after all? Even if her old title was starting to effect him, that didn't necessarily mean she had to throw him in jail, right?

Either way.. she had thrown him in prison, and now she was paying for it. She had a feeling he was valuable to her, and now that opportunity of having Mao by her sides has faded away.

But yet, as she spotted the two near the throne-room, she quickly took the perfect opportunity to sneak to the nearest wall and ease-drop.

"I don't wish to go with you, Geoffrey." Mao said politely. Wait, Politely? All the times she's seen him, she knew this Mao was far from the word, "polite". Maybe the delinquent title was starting to get to him.

"But Young Master, you must leave with me if you are ever to live the life of an Honor-student again!" Geoffrey said, shocked at Mao's refusal.

"I live a different life now. A more peaceful life- I wish not to interfere with the life of an Honor-student ever again." He lied, although his lies worked through even someone as detail-catching as Geoffrey. However, Beryl quickly knew he was lying, and she didn't know how- or why- but she knew that she just knew and that was that.

"So be it, Young Master. But if you ever wish to find me, you know where I am." He said, and those were his last words as he teleported away.

It was then, Beryl revealed herself, and Mao hid his surprise, and she knew he was trying to look like it was a warm welcome to him. But she had noticed right away.

Immediately he walked closer to her, and Beryl caught herself close to the one she had just recently put in prison. She took a step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hold still.." He commanded, but she defied his orders as she took another step back.

"Why should I?" She asked.

Quickly, without answer or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as his lips touched hers in a kiss that was light, but still was considered any delinquent's dream.

It was an odd moment for Beryl, through.. her eyes were wide open and she tried to shove him away, fighting to get out of his grasps, and screaming death-threats at him, but he held on tight enough for her not to get away.

_Wh-what what is this? _She thought. _This reeks of delinquency!_

As she continued trying to pull away from him, she suddenly stopped by the sudden overflow of memories.

Everything that had been lost to her had suddenly come back to her in quick moment, the information enough to give her a headache. There was a dazed look in her eyes- and she had stopped struggling from the kiss against her will. These memories were being pulled from the very edge of her brain, where it had been buried as long as she had been brainwashed. As the memories arouse, important memories came back to her... who she was... being the #1 delinquent... who exactly Mao was... and she suddenly realized just who _exactly_ was kissing her.

"Ma- Ma- MAO?" She screamed. He took her muffled screams and stronger shoves and kicks as a good sign and let go. She immediately took a couple steps back, her eyes widened in surprise, and she felt herself almost collapse from her shock. "Wh- wh- what the hell were you thinking!"

Mao couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly he made a straight face- not wanting to give Beryl the wrong idea.

Quickly Beryl herself took a look at her title, hoping everything would be normal, and realized with horror that it was "Overlord", and Mao's was "#1 delinquent."

"What the hell happened? Why am I the Overlord? Why are YOU the #1 delinquent? Why the hell did you kiss me? Did you forget that we are RIVALS!" She shouted, horrified of how everything had fallen apart in a matter of days.

"... Most of it was your fault, Beryl." Mao replied obnoxiously, shrugging. "Not mine."

"It can't be my fault!" She said digging her nails into her head as she stared back at him, terrified. "I would never want to be the OVERLORD! Why am I the _Overlord_? Shouldn't you have this title?"

He simply crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face.

"You were brainwashed by the PTA, as I have explained many times!" He shouted back.

"I was... what?" She said, finally quieting down as she remembered being trapped in a crystal wall by the PTA and the brainwashing. But she also remembered seeing Mao by the wall next to Geoffrey, watching everything behind her back. "Oh.. well.. that explains everything."

"So are you ready to clean up this mess, or not?" He said.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be?" She replied.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**A/N: Phew. I can't believe I actually finished this. This chapter needed some editing too.**

**Haha.. maybe I should've saved this for later. (The ending) It seems like Mao would've wanted to try less delinquent acts first, but I guess my excuse for the quick ending is the fact that he figured only a high level delinquent act would really save her. (And his title... mostly his title) Lol. Just thought I'd note that~**

**I'll throw a mini-celebration for this story, for this story being my first complete one. I barely ever write chapter stories, but when I do... I never finish them. Glad to see that I can, although this story took me a really long time to finish it when I was first writing it. (Months and months )**

**I loved writing this story, it was a lot of fun with this strange but creative idea. **

**Also, I wrote a prologue to this, figuring this story needs it. I'll post it sometime next week. Maybe write a sequel too.  
**

**So, yeah, thanks for reading. And thanks for those who reviewed it, you guys helped me keep on going. :3**


End file.
